Big Trouble in Little China
Big Trouble in Little China is a 1986 American action-adventure movie about a truck driver (Kurt Russell) who gets pulled into a strange and dangerous underworld beneath Chinatown when he tries to help a friend rescue his kidnapped girlfriend. Plot Summary Jack Burton (Russell) and his friend Wang Chi (Dennis Dun) head to Chinatown to rescue Wang's girlfriend Miao Yin (Suzee Pai) who has been kidnapped by gangsters. They run across a fight between rival gangs that is interrupted by the arrival of four supernatural figures- Thunder, Rain, Lightning, and their leader, Lo Pan (James Hong). Jack and Wang escape but Jack loses his beloved truck. Jack and Wang regroup in Chinatown with Wang's friends Eddie (Donald Lee), Gracie (Kim Cattrall), Margo (Kate Burton), and Egg Shen (Victor Wong), who is a powerful sorcerer. They eventually track Miao Yin to Lo Pan's headquarters and break in to rescue her. Although they manage to free a number of imprisoned women, Miao Yin is not one of them and Gracie is also kidnapped during the escape. Gracie is taken to Lo Pan, who has placed Miao Yin in a deep trance. Lo Pan explains that he must marry and then sacrifice a girl with green eyes to become human again- either Miao Yin or Gracie. His eyes glow, and Gracie is hypnotized. Later, the hypnotized women both survive a "burning blade" ritual, and Lo Pan realizes that since he now has two girls with green eyes, he can marry Miao Yin and sacrifice Gracie and have "the best of both worlds." Jack, Wang, Egg, and a team of warriors storm Lo Pan's domain to rescue the girls and stop Lo Pan. Jack knocks himself out early in the fight, but Wang finishes off Lo Pan's minions while the girls snap out of their trance. As they attempt to leave, they are confronted by Lo Pan one last time and Jack kills the sorcerer with a knife. They escape in Jack's truck Later, Jack hits the road and brags about his adventures on the truck's CB radio, unaware that one of Lo Pan's monsters is clinging to the back of the truck. CHI2.JPG|Miao Yin is kidnapped CHI3.JPG|Jack and Wang meet Lo-Pan CHI4.JPG|Jack and Wang meet the crippled "flesh" Lo-Pan CHI5.JPG|Lo-Pan visits the entranced Miao Yin CHI6.JPG|As a ghost, Lo-Pan cannot touch Miao Yin CHI7.JPG|Jack, Wang, and Egg free the girls CHI8.JPG|Gracie is kidnapped CHI9.JPG|The entranced Miao Yin mindlessly speaks for Lo-Pan CHI10.JPG|She falls back into a trance CHI11.JPG|Gracie begins to fall under Lo-Pan's spell CHI12.JPG|Lo-Pan hypnotizes Gracie CHI13.JPG|The hypnotized Gracie CHI14.JPG|The hypnotized Miao Yin CHI15.JPG|The ceremony begins CHI16.JPG CHI17.JPG CHI17A.JPG CHI17B.JPG CHI18.JPG CHI19.JPG CHI20.JPG|The burning blade test begins CHI21.JPG CHI22.JPG CHI23.JPG|Both women survive the test CHI24.JPG|Gracie and Miao Yin are prepared for the wedding CHI25.JPG|Gracie briefly snaps out of her trance CHI26.JPG|She is put back under CHI27.JPG|Along with Miao Yin CHI28.JPG|The hypnotized women are brought to the wedding CHI29.JPG|Lo-Pan prepares the sacrifice CHI30.JPG|Lo-Pan draws blood from Miao Yin CHI31.JPG|Gracie snaps out of her trance CHI32.JPG|Miao Yin snaps out of her trance 5395813_std.jpg|THE BURING BLADE 434868_1.jpg|TAKING THE BLADE 13d96c65e44b3233fd72660964b39043.jpg|THE SWORD ABOVE THEIR HEADS 6640642797_f44392c106_b.jpg|READY TO FLY Bigtroubleinlittlechina_(2).jpg|MAIO YIN Miao.jpg|UNDER L0 CONTROL A_Kim_Cattrall_E002.jpg|BEING PREPARED 6640643431_af95c6d44a_b.jpg|TOTALLY MESMERIZED A_Kim_Cattrall_D008.jpg|THE BURING BLADE Bigtroubleinlittlechina.jpg|GRACIE AND SUZEE PAI Tumblr_m3nx1hAkCb1rn95s5o1_500.jpg|GRACIE AWAKENS... BTILC.JPG|The hypnotized women are prepared for the ceremony (deleted scene) kim-cattrall-bigtroublein-12.jpg|look into my eyes grace tumblr_lsvut4qewd1qm76s1o1_500.png|grace awaits mindless bride.jpg|she awaits 85_10_screenshot.png|they take the blade 5uJXYHo.jpg|miao yin survives the burning blade the ceremony begins.jpg|lo pan gives the bride the needle big-trouble-in-little-china (9).jpg|take the burning blade bigtroubleinlittlechina-9.jpg|getting a lift big-trouble-in-little-china (4).jpg|waiting.... big-trouble-in-little-china (5).jpg|all dressed up entranced.jpg|entering the chamber big-trouble-in-little-china (3).jpg|and its all downhill big-trouble-in-little-china (8).jpg|they await the groom bigtroubleinlittlechina_008_press-8.jpg|thisfrom the comic book-could this be miao yin.. GRAACE-MIAO PLSFEMDRONES (2).jpg|BOTH BRIDES ENTRANCED- ENSLAVED TO LO- PAN Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Films Live-Action Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Magical Hypnosis Category:Brainwashing Category:Mind Control Category:Action Category:Western Live Action Category:Empty Eyes Category:Comedy